Abby Lee Miller Takes The Next Step
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: It is a new Year for A Troupe they are going to Internationals but When A New owner comes in She's Forced to add changes to her new life in The Next Step Dance Studio.
1. Chapter 1

Riley thinks of The Next Step's Future they are Going to Internationals this year, Riley asked Michelle and Piper to come in the office.

"Michelle as I am studio Head I want you to be the head Choreographer of The Next Step on A Troupe and Piper I have discussed with James your future on A Troupe - and I have decided to make you our new Dance Captain" said Riley.

Michelle was excited about her new role, but Piper was nervous , "The team Won't listen to me!" said Piper.

"You are friendly ambitious and you have the studio's best interests at heart " said Riley she was thinking of the future of The Next step, Ever since her first Regionals as Studio head - The studio had been looking up, So she intends on bringing a new Skilled Dancers onto A Troupe and Introduce new Troupes to the studio as well.

 **At Riley's Office**

Michelle enters Riley's office, "Right I am Planning on Setting up Two Competitive Troupes for A Troupe we need to keep the Next Step Looking forward" said Riley.

"Well Who's Going to be Studio head of This Troupes and if They are for A Troupe what are you Planning on doing?" asked Michelle.

"Well I plan to Leave A Troupe after today So You will have to remain in charge While Miss Kate Is out finding a new Buyer." said Riley she hugs her best friend as she leaves Studio A Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate makes a few calls at the bar, She orders two drinks for her and her possible Candidate for the new Studio owner Job.

"So Abby Where did you work? do you have any Dance skills in a studio?" asked Kate, "Well I used to have My Own competitive Studio in Pittsburgh" said Abby.

"Okay so You have been a Studio owner before?" asked Kate, "Yes I have" said Abby, "Very well Then Abby here are the Keys you seem to be a Good Studio owner and I am sure you will Look after The Next Step" said Kate.

Abby had to make a few Phone calls, She Called Jojo one of her original dancers back at Pittsburgh she asked Jojo to be dropped off as The Next Step Doesn't allow Parents to watch their children perform.

 **~At The Office.**

"Get out of my chair" ordered Abby, "Who are you?" asked Michelle, "Abby Lee Miller The new Studio owner of The Next Step Now You must be Michelle former A Troupe Dancer and Former Dance Captain and Now You are head Choreographer" said Abby.

"Nice to meet You I will leave you to make your announcements" said Michelle, Abby leaves her bags on the table of her new office.

 **A Studio, ~ Abby's Announcement**

Abby enters Studio A, All the current Dancers are seating down "A Troupe I am your new studio Owner Now Miss Riley Your former Studio head - Has built 2 Competitive Troupes " said Abby.

"What will the troupes be Called?" asked Piper, "Oh Yes Kate Told me about you Your the Current Dance Captain and The Troupes one of them will be called Abby's Case of Destruction By Looking at some of the records of their dancing technique I have decided Amanda should be The studio head of Abby's Case of Destruction" said Abby.

"Thanks Miss Abby" said Amanda, "Now I was from Pittsburgh so I have No idea What to do with this studio Yet but some of my dancers from my old studio Will be Auditioning For the Two Troupes " said Abby as she walks back in her office.

Abby asked Piper to come and see her in the office.

 **At Abby's New Office (/Kate's Old office/Riley's old office)**

"Piper take a seat!" said Abby, "Now I will be Managing the other Troupe - So I want the Next Step To change so I have decided to demote you from A Troupe to B Troupe" said Abby, Piper was shocked she was Going to be Dance Captain and now she was Demoted to B Troupe, "I am sorry but you are wrong about me I deserve to be on A Troupe I am The Dance Captain" said Piper.

"Not Any more and I am right about you I have to let some people go down to B Troupe" said Abby.

Michelle was very cross with Abby demoting Piper to B Troupe, "I am not happy about this Abby Me and Riley decided she was going to be Dance Captain You Just Don't want any Competition for when your dancers arrive to this studio Well The Next Step is where our dancers belong and As the new Head Choreographer I am going to offer Piper two choices - she could move to B Troupe or she can be a part of Amanda's Troupe." said Michelle.

"You Won't do that at all I am Your Boss Now Michelle so Listen to me You will Tell her that we are very much sorry but She belongs to be in B Troupe" said Abby, Michelle storms off after glaring at Abby through the window.

 **At B Troupe, Piper's Rehearsal.**

Michelle enters B Troupe with Amanda, "Piper I have explained to Amanda that Miss Abby Demoted you from A Troupe and she has something to say to you" said Michelle, "I am Studio head of Abby's Case of Destruction we need dancers like you who have fire in their belly" said Amanda.

"So what are you saying?" asked Piper, "We are saying that You are now Officially going to Audition tomorrow for Abby's Case of Destruction." said Amanda, Abby was shocked to see That Michelle had gone behind her back and got Amanda to Let Piper Audition for the team.

Abby Is disappointed with Michelle, "Michelle You lied to me You are no Longer head Choreographer of this studio Now pack your bags" said Abby.

"Sorry Abby but since I am Studio head of Abby's Case of Destruction I am Now going to Offer Michelle the chance of Auditioning for my Troupe" said Amanda.

"Yes I will Be In your Troupe" said Michelle, "Fine well This means war You better prepare for Internationals because My Troupe that I am going to be Studio head of will beat yours at Internationals Since I am Studio Owner It all counts as Studio head as well so game on" said Abby.

"Bring it on" said Amanda as she walks out with two of her chosen Dancers for the Audition.


	3. Chapter 3

**At Abby's Case of Destruction.**

Michelle was dancing her solo, Amanda the studio head made her Dance Captain of her Competitive Troupe, James and Riley Return to the studio, "Miss Abby Allowed us to dance for our spots on A Troupe - On this Troupe" said Riley.

Riley started dancing, she had learnt Acro moves from Giselle, "Well done Riley" said Amanda, Piper began her dancing "Sorry Piper but You Don't have enough dancing Skills for this Troupe Everyone this Is Michelle former Head Choreographer and Now New Dance Captain of this Troupe" said Amanda, Piper stormed out of The Troupe.

Amanda saw Riley perform her duet with James, but James was not the right dancer That Amanda was looking for so Riley remained a Dancer in the Troupe Riley's Boyfriend was moved onto Abby's Troupe.

 **At Next Step Light, At Abby's Office.**

"Hi Maddie and Jojo This is A Studio - The Next Step has Two troupes - Abby's Case of Destruction and This Troupe is The Next Step Light we only allow Good dancers on this Troupe Now You two girls wait in Studio A I will be speaking to Nina and I need her mother Holly in here at once" said Abby.

Maddie and Jojo waited in Studio A, Nina soon joined her friends in Studio A, "This is A Troupe I Own this studio Now I need to keep the studio looking forward So Holly I need someone to be Studio head I Would ask one of the dancers but I see the ambition That is in your head you want Nina to do well so I want you to be Our new studio head" said Abby, "I would be Honoured Abby" said Holly.

 **At The Next Step Light, Auditions, And Dance Captain.**

"Everyone I am Your new Studio head - Holly Nina's Mum So Let's do this" said Holly, Noah and Rochelle Done an amazing duet as part of their Audition, they got onto the team so did James But then It had to come to Jojo and Maddie's Audition they had both got in with their tricks they learnt from Abby's Original Studio.

"Rochelle I am sorry But You Don't really have what I am looking for in dancer to Get onto a International Team" said Abby, "I Have worked so hard You are Just like Riley never caring about the studio" said Rochelle.

Holly had her International Team, But she Didn't Agree with it.

"Right on with Dance Captain of The studio Miss Amanda from Abby's Case of Destruction Troupe has got her Dance Captain sorted Michelle is her Dance Captain It's Time to find our new Dance Captain" said Holly.

"I want to" said Jojo "So Do I" Said Maddie.

"Very well Jojo shall teach a Hip hop Dance to Giselle, West and James and Maddie shall teach A Compettive dance to the others" said Holly.

Abby was brought out after Seeing the two Dances, "As Studio Owner I Can't make this choice all on My Own Holly this is Your Troupe now So who should be the new Dance Captain of our Troupe" said Abby.

Holly was shocked, Abby was the studio owner, Holly had no idea how to lead this Troupe.

"I Decided that Maddie is The best Dancer to get Dance Captain She always got The lead in all the dances for Nationals " said Holly.

Jojo was disappointed that she was Not Dance Captain This year.

Maddie began Socialising with Noah "So welcome to The Next Step" said Noah, "Noah I Think me and You should do our own Duet for Internationals" said Maddie.

 **Juice Bar ~ Holly's Encounter with Studio Head Amanda of Abby's Case of Destruction.**

Holly was drinking a drink and eating fruit , "Hi I am Miss Amanda The studio head of Abby's Case of Destruction" said Amanda, "Holly I am The Studio head of The Next Step Light Troupe" said Holly, "Word of advice Holly now That we are both studio heads But I will do anything for my Troupe" said Amanda grabbing a Fruit and a drink and taking it away.

Holly Decides to take advice from one of the Original A Troupers who are on Amanda's Team Riley she was a studio head "Riley You were studio head Last year Explain to me This should I still be Studio head of My Troupe if Abby is really strict to the dancers?" asked Holly.

"The studio head Job should go to someone who's organised and who the Studio owner Trusts It's Up to you if you decide to stay at The Next Step as Studio head But if You do Leave Remember the Kids look up to you Maddie is The Dance Captain You might have a big battle with Amanda going on because she's really Competitive dancer but she means well" said Riley.

After speaking with Riley, Holly decides to Return to work as Studio Head.

 **At The Next Step Light, Holly's Announcement.**

"I Want our troupe to have Dancing Experiences so At the Moment we have Giselle James, West and Noah and Maddie and Jojo But I want this Troupe to Win Internationals so I Will be Holding some spots for Possible B Troupers." said Holly.

Maddie quickly turned Nasty "Jojo Since I am Dance Captain I want to put you in the back Row" said Maddie.

 **At Amanda's Office, Abby's Case of Destruction.**

Amanda was in her office, Beth was one of The new A Troupers - in Amanda's Troupe , James's Ex girlfriend, she was Quite a good Dancer, Holly enters the office, "A Word of advice Amanda Steal anymore of Our dancers and you will regret it!" exclaimed Holly.

"What do you mean?!" asked Amanda, "you have B Troupers - And that was mine and Miss Abby's Plan so You bring anymore B Troupers in your troupe and We will be forced to turn This studio into a full out Battle Abby's Case of Destruction Vs Next Step Light" said Holly.

"That's exactly what this is" said Amanda.

Holly hands Amanda this new Printing sheet.

"This is a studio Plan A studio Will be now refereed to as 'Abby studio 1' and She's Extending the building" said Holly.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly holds Auditions for B Troupe, Skylar was one of the dancers from B Troupe, "This originally Used to be A Studio but since I have taken over from ate as The new Owner Of The Next Step - This is Now known as - Abby studio 1 This is Your Studio head Holly" said Abby..

Holly was Getting her Troupe ready for Internationals, "Jojo come on give it more feelings" said Maddie The Dance Captain.

Noah breaks his Knee, "Holly what's wrong?" asked Abby, "Noah has broken his Knee he is unable to Dance I think today is my fault I should never of agreed on being Studio head of The Next Step Light I think A Troupe should never have these Troupes - The two troupes should be Merged and You should lead it - Your the owner It is your Job to lead this studio" said Holly.

"No I want this studio to go Places By including The two new Troupes it opens doors for dancers" said Abby.

"Well Goodbye then" said Holly.

Abby saw Piper in the Juice bar she looked disappointed about being cut from Amanda's Team, "Piper Holly has Left the studio she's No Longer studio head of The Next Step Light So will you lead the Next step to Internationals?" asked Abby.

"Yes But My first Job Is to look after my team I will go and speak with Noah at once" said Piper.

Piper rushes to see Noah, "Noah I have just been Made the new Studio head of The Next Step Light Troupe I Understand you broke your Knee so I have decided to keep an eye on you to ask Our Dance Captain Maddie to keep an eye on you" said Piper.

Jojo was tired of dancing at The Next Step Light Troupe, with Maddie as the Dance Captain she was quickly driven mad by Maddie shouting and making comments about her dancing, so Jojo took the time to go to Amanda's Troupe.

 **At Abby's Case of Destruction.**

Amanda is shocked when Jojo walks into B Studio which was where Abby's Case of Destruction rehearsals were held by the studio head Amanda, "Jojo what are you doing here Your one of Holly's Dancers" said Amanda, "Correction Holly quit The studio because Noah broke his Leg, Maddie is showing off always now she's the Dance Captain" said Jojo.

"And what do you want?" asked Amanda, "All I Want is to be a dancer and to dance with my friends make new friends along the way and feel part of a team but with Abby Making all these changes The Next Step Doesn't feel the same" said Jojo.

Michelle and Amanda started talking, "Do you think we should talk with Miss Abby?" asked Amanda, "Well she owns the studio but The changes she has made Is a bit strange and We need A Troupe back to the way it Was before Where all the dancers were on the same team" said Michelle.

Amanda agrees so She brings her Dance Captain along with her, "Miss Abby can we have a word?" asked Michelle, "Yes What is it?" asked Abby, "Well Abby I Don't want to be studio head of Abby's Case of Destruction and I am pretty sure Piper Just wants the Job because she was cut from my International Team So I would like to say this - Abby Your the new studio owner maybe A Troupe should be brought back to the way it was before" said Amanda.

"Okay Well I agree with you being Honest the changes are a bit shocking and the studio Is Not coping with two Troupes so as of tomorrow I will be the only one in charge of the studio - I will have a word with Piper telling her that A Troupe will be brought back sadly Piper will not be able to Dance again Because of her being cut from the team" said Abby.

Abby walks into the Juice bar, "as of tomorrow the studio will be returning to Normal Abby Studio 1 will be Known as - A Studio But You will not be on A Troupe as I Agree with Amanda You Don't have the dancing Skills for an International Team" said Abby.

Rochelle walks into the Juice bar, "Really? Well I have decided to Join Piper" said Rochelle, "Rochelle what are you doing here?" asked Abby, "Well Miss Abby since You decided To cut me from your Troupe me and Piper have a lot in common we are discussing our options" said Rochelle.

"You Have just taken away the Job that I could of done if You let me but No This is War now Abby We are going to find something to do and then we be coming back to the Next Step to Beat your team at Internationals" said Piper.

After Abby's Little chat with Piper and Rochelle, Piper gets an idea, "Are you Okay?" asked Rochelle, "Yes I have decided what we are going to do - We are going to form our own Troupe - here in Studio B At The Next Step I am going to get James and Riley on our team and then we will Finally Beat Abby At Internationals" said Piper.

"Who's Going to be Studio head of this Troupe?" asked Rochelle, "You are going to be The new Studio head of this Troupe It shall be Called The Next Step 2 and I will arrange a meeting with Riley and James now" said Piper.

 **Riley and James Quit A Troupe for their Chance to be on a team.**

Riley and James walk out of rehearsals for a moment , "Internationals? Regionals? And Nationals? They are all Competitions we will all have won" said Piper, "But how?" asked Riley, "Glad you asked Riley As Miss Abby cut both me and Piper from Our chance to win Internationals as a team we will be forming our own Troupe It shall be a version of The Next step - Rochelle will be the studio head I will be The Dance Captain all we need is some more dancers we thought of you two - James You are My Brother and Riley You were studio head and You are back where you were before You Don't want to do that again so The Next Step 2 are you in?" asked Piper.

James and Riley quickly run back to Rehearsals this time with Rochelle and Piper, "Everyone Piper and Rochelle are setting up The Next Step 2 It's their Troupe - The studio Rehearsals will be in Studio B Where B Troupe members used to be" said Riley.

"Are you and James to Quit A Troupe?" Asked Abby, "Yes we are" said Riley, Piper and Rochelle got some of the original Team such as - Henry, Latroy, and Amy.

"Back to Rehearsals!" ordered Abby.

 **~At The Juice Bar - Noah and Maddie's Romance.**

Maddie talks to Noah as her day as The Dance Captain of A Troupe was getting worse and worse, Noah was having his Knee fixed.

Noah strokes Maddie's hair and he kisses her lips, This makes Maddie feel comfortable in his arms as she has Officially made a boyfriend at the studio.

 **At B Troupe, Abby Vs Rochelle.**

Abby gets Rochelle the Keys to B Troupe she finally gives in by handing them to her, "Thanks Abby" said Rochelle, "Listen I Know You Two Don't like forming this Troupe but by Forming this Troupe your friends will suffer by not seeing much of you" said Abby.

"I am Miss Rochelle of The Next Step 2 Now So Listen here Miss Abby we are going to Regionals first then we shall Win Regionals and Nationals and then we shall Win Internationals" said Rochelle.

Rochelle decides on making Riley Dance Captain over Piper, "Piper I know I promised you Dance Captain title of this Troupe but Riley was studio head and she has done a few Competitions" said Rochelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Rochelle as The studio head of The Next Step 2, She choose two dancers to go to Regionals to perform a duet They won Regionals it was - James & New Dance Captain Riley his Girlfriend.

Piper, James, And Riley performed their group dance for Nationals, and won Nationals all these early Competitions they had won.

Now all They had to do was win - The Internationals Qualifier, The Original part of studio was going, "Miss Abby We have a lot of studios here" said Jojo, "I Know but keep a clear head Focus on You winning Internationals if we get in" said Abby.

"Hello Abby Now My team has Won Regionals, Nationals and we could win Internationals" said Rochelle , Beth started dancing her solo she was new to A Troupe, but she started dancing but then she saw James she got so cross she forgot what she was doing and completely messed up her solo for the Internationals Qualifier.

The group dance for the Internationals Qualifier by Next Step 2 was Performed nicely by James, Riley, and Piper.

The group Dance for Internationals Qualifier was performed by The Next Step A Troupe, West, Giselle, Jojo, Maddie, and Nina.

But Then the results was in, and The results had been confirmed, "The winners of The Internationals Qualifier is The Next step 2!" said The Judge.

Rochelle was so proud of her troupe, As for Abby she was very disappointed in Beth she had messed things up badly for the team.

Abby and A Troupe return to Studio A, "Maddie can I have a word in my office?" asked Abby, "Sure Miss Abby" said Maddie.

 **~At Abby's Office, Studio A,**

"I Think Beth should go - She's clearly a bad Dancer She messed up on The dance for the Internationals Qualifier Since your the Dance Captain I think You should tell her that she is Officially Cut from the Internationals team because of her foolishness Now Rochelle has Won the Internationals Qualifier she will Make it to Internationals and her Troupe will be the best Troupe in the world I have to build a new block for Rochelle's Troupe" said Abby.

 **A Studio.**

Maddie talks with A Troupe, "Right everyone as Your Dance Captain I want us to move forward so Beth Miss Abby has decided to let you go" said Maddie.

Beth walks out of the Studio crying, James sees Beth crying and offers to help her, "Miss Abby is building your Troupe a new Studio block to do your rehearsals but she's made me leave this studio For now on I am going to move on!" said Beth.

 **A Studio, Abby's Announcement**

"Tomorrow is Internationals and we Aren't going we have to start thinking of the next chapter for us We have to start thinking about going to Regionals again It's the only next big thing That I could do for this studio Since Beth made a big mistake by dancing bad and forgetting her dance" said Abby.

"Noah's Knee is better he is able to dance at Regionals" said Maddie, "Thanks Now Rochelle's Team will be going to Internationals tomorrow she will have a new Block which will be Known as The Next Step 2 Dance Studio so We better get ready to win Regionals and then Nationals and then Internationals all over again" said Abby.

"Right that's enough for today everyone Miss Abby has made her point Jojo could I speak with you" said Maddie.

Jojo and Maddie talk "Listen I want you to be Co-Captain with me You wanted to be Dance Captain and You have always wanted to be Dance Captain I cleared this with Abby first and she's fine with it" said Maddie.

"Thank you" said Jojo.

Nina phoned her mum about The loss of Internationals, Holly Returns to the studio, she sees Abby is quite upset over the loss of Internationals, "Miss Abby Can i speak with you?" Asked Holly, "What is it?" asked Abby.

"I know you are hurting and I Think it's time you took a very long break just get some rest and I will try and get this studio back on track while you are away" said Holly.

Abby leaves the studio for a while, Holly is made Studio head, "Maddie and Jojo go home Girls I am Your new Studio head Abby will return in a couple of weeks" said Holly.


	6. Last Chapter

Holly speaks to all A Troupe members, "A Troupe Let's Do this We are Going to go to Regionals" said Holly, "What are you doing back?" asked Giselle, "I was The former Studio head of The Next Step Light Troupe I have been made Studio head while Abby is away." said Holly.

Noah Began his first day back, "Hello I am Miss Holly Your studio head of A Troupe - Noah I have decided to let you and Amanda have duets since you had chemistry before you would be good at Regionals" said Holly.

Noah was pleased.

Maddie planned the rows for the dance at Regionals, "Five, Six, seven, Eight,, " Shouted Maddie , Holly was in Abby's office, she had a Call from the Regionals Board saying all Dance Studios had to produce - A Dance and at the finals it will be Difficult as Teams from studios have to come up with a song and Depending if it's Okay You shall be crowned the winner at Regionals.

 **At NEXT STEP 2 DANCE STUDIO (NEW STUDIO BLOCK)**

Rochelle was in her office, As the Dance Captain of Next Step 2, Riley had arranged The plan for International, Rochelle got everyone to perform their dance Today was Internationals .

 **THE NEXT STEP 2 DANCES AT INTERNATIONALS ,**

Rochelle gets her team to Dance at Internationals, it was really Competitive the 1st Round Riley the Dance Captain had performed a solo.

"The Winners of Internationals is The Next Step 2!" said The Judge.

 **A Studio**

"Everyone Miss Abby has decided to Leave the studio I have decided to take Nina out of this studio So I am leaving too So ask Miss Kate what will Happen to the studio now that Abby has left" said Holly.


End file.
